Xardion
Xardion is one of the machines from the Xardion. Overview 8000 years ago, the strongest "super attack armor" created by combining all the techniques of old fireball civilization. It is also called "white iron giant" or "legendary guardian god". Xardion's performance which integrated nerve composed by applying "super spirit", frame constructed by "super science", armor based on the law of "supernatural", these are integrated far away from contemporary weapons in all respects It surpasses. There is no pilot, and artificial cultured AI is loaded. "Battle device" confirmed in "NGC - 1611" is thought to be the form which truncated most of damaged Body and left only the necessary minimum part such as AI and power reactor. When I was just resurrected I could not use all the power because I was not the original Body, but I got the "Hihala of Xardion" left on the three planets and regained power. It covered the body with crystals and was sleeping inside the enemy planet for 8000 years. Two hundred years after the last battle at "NGC - 1611", it is discovered in a figure buried in one tree grew on a biological planet which became only one side desert. Background * Age: Roughly over 8,000 years old. * Height: 15 meters (ship form), 20 meters (mech form) Abilities * Beam Vulcan: Xardion is known to shoot a barrage of beams from its arm appendage in any known direction. * T-Bomb: Xardion can place up to five of these Time bombs which blow up after 5 seconds. * Missiles: Xardion can fire up to a total of 15 total missiles, they will home in on near-by targets. * Ammo Supply: Xardion has up to 5 of these Ammo supplies, which will instantly refill its ammo meter whenever its out of ammunition. * Sub-Tank: Xardion can carry up to 5 of these, when Xardion is near-death for any reason will instant-refill it's health to maximum. * Hyper Beam: Allows Xardion to shoot a sprial beam that can pass through enemies, as the beam is big and powerful, it can pass through a line of enemies. Uses a small amount of ammo. * Lightning: Allows Xardion to burn its enemies within an area effect radius. all minor enemies are destroyed (in the game, it dose so on-screen). Uses a small amount of ammo. * Sphere-On: Allows Xardion to fire a energy blast of spherical bullets, the spheres of varying sizes act (which is known to fire from three to four) act as homing missiles. While not very powerful, Xardion can fire these to reach to enemies it can't normally reach. Sphere-On uses a small amount of ammo. * Light Arrow: Xardion's most powerful attack, it allows it to destroy particular obstacles even other mechs can't do, it appears slightly above Xardion as it rises it's hand and fires a tripartite arrow of light that goes through a straight direction. It can hit its target multiple times (it is also capable of destroying a giant-sized Luminescent Microbe that's somewhat larger then Xardion itself). Uses a moderate amount of ammo. Feats * Obtained all the legendary treasure once Xardion was acquired. * Destroying a giant-sized Luminescent Microbe that's somewhat larger then Xardion itself with Light Arrow (solo power feat) * Defeated a Guardian on the artificial planet NGC-1611 that took on five forms (solo skill feat) Gallery Xardion Mech.png|Xardion tearing wires with its bare hands Xardion Action Figure 1.png|Xardion Action Figure 1 Xardion Action Figure 2.png|Xardion Action Figure 2 Xardion Action Figure 3.png|Xardion Action Figure 3 Xardion Action Figure 4.png|Xardion Action Figure 4 Videos SNES Longplay 194 Xardion 【SFC】 超攻合神サーディオン アレンジサウンドトラック Trivia * Xardion first came to being in 1992. * Xardion is also known as Super Attack God Xardion. * Xardion has one of the coolest arranged soundtracks that's been done by the famous composer Kouhei Tanaka. Category:Games Category:Mecha